El mejor regalo del mundo
by Wolfing23
Summary: -Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido jamás te hubiera dejado ir-… cierro el puño mientras un aura emana de mi cuerpo… -Ahora sé a dónde debo de ir y debo apresurarme lo más pronto que pueda-… digo mientras empiezo a correr a toda velocidad. Nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**La siguiente historia es basada en la gran obra de Rumiko Takahashi creadora de Ranma ½, la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a ella. Este fic se hace con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-...- Los personajes hablan.**

 **"..." Los personajes piensan.**

* * *

 **EL MEJOR REGALO DEL MUNDO**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La sorpresa**

"Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, heredero de la escuela de combate libre, mis padres son Nodoka y Genma Saotome, he de decir que mi familia no es tan numerosa, pero estoy contento que al fin mis padres estén juntos de nuevo y seamos una familia, rara, pero familia, y mi prometida es…"…

-Ah-… doy un largo suspiro mientras la recuerdo a ella. Mi prometida Akane Tendo, ha pasado un día entero de que no la he visto y jamás creí que no verla y no escucharla fuera algo que extrañaría tanto después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Mi mirada se concentra en un árbol que se encontraba exactamente en el centro del parque en donde me encuentro ahora y es que ahí fue la última vez que la vi a ella.

Ayer era una cálida mañana de otoño, fue sábado y no había ido a la escuela, yo como siempre gustaba de dormir el fin de semana, pero ese día el susto y algo de enojo me invadió al oír un fuerte despertador que estaba colocado cerca de mi oreja derecha.

Desperté casi brincando de lo asustado que quedé y es que esa cosa sí que realmente sonaba fuerte, aunque se me hizo raro que cierta peli azul no me echara un cubetazo de agua fría para despertarme, en fin no me quedo más remedio que levantarme e ir a desayunar. Baje las escaleras y estaba toda la familia incluyendo la mía y a los Tendo desayunando a gusto alrededor de la mesa, pero ella no estaba.

-Buenos días, ¿y Akane?-… pregunté sin mucha importancia cuando me acercaba a todos.

-Hola hijo buenos días, tu prometida no se encuentra-… respondía mi madre mientras mostraba esa cálida sonrisa.

-¿Está en el dojo?-… pregunté de nuevo.

-No Ranma, mi hermana salió hace unos diez minutos-… contestó amablemente Kasumi

-Ay Ranma porque crees que mi hermana no te despertó como siempre lo hace, esta vez lo hizo de una forma más sutil-…agregaba Nabiki con una risa burlona.

-Con que ella fue-… suspiré.

-Es que dijo que esta vez no podía esperar a que despertaras completamente-… me informaba nuevamente Nabiki.

-¿Y ese milagro?-… respondí irónicamente.

-Ranma, mi hermana me dejo esta nota para que te la diera-… intervenía nuevamente Kasumi mientras me entregaba la nota para que la abriera y comenzara a leerla.

"Te espero en el parque que está cerca del lago"-… leí mentalmente mientras mi expresión se ponía un poco extrañada. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" me pregunté a mi mismo así que sin dudarlo me levanté de la mesa.

-Vuelvo después-… me despedía no sin antes darme cuenta que todos mostraban una gran sonrisa, cosa que me extraño aún más.

* * *

Empecé a correr para llegar más rápido a aquel lugar, la mañana estaba algo calurosa así que empecé a sudar inmediatamente después de correr un poco. Cada vez me acercaba más y más hasta que por fin llegue, comencé a caminar mientras buscaba con la mirada a Akane y es que ese parque no era muy chico que digamos, así es de que después de caminar unos cinco minutos al fin la pude observar, estaba sentada debajo de un enorme árbol que se encontraba al centro del lugar y cuya sombra albergaba del intenso sol.

Ella cuando me vio acercarme de inmediato mostró una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo embobado, estaba vestida con un lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y en su cabello portaba un listón rojo que hacía juego perfecto con su bello cabello azulado.

-Viniste Ranma-… me dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Oye que está pasando aquí-… fue lo primero que le dije cuando al fin estuve frente a ella.

-Nada, solo quería que vinieras porque, eh bueno-… me dijo mientras notaba como se ponía un poco sonrojada y chocaba sus dedos índices entre sí…

-¿Si?-… dije mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Es que el día se me hizo tan bonito que creo que era bueno para salir a desayunar fuera de casa no crees-… dijo alzando la mirada.

-Pero no traje dinero, o es que me vas a invitar a un restaurant-… dije con una gran sonrisa al imaginarme que iríamos a comer algo delicioso.

-¡Claro que no!-… contestó ella inmediatamente.

-¿Entonces?-… pregunté un poco confundido

-¡Ta dan!-… sacaba de la nada un canasto de picnic… -Como no tenemos mucho dinero traje comida de la casa-… me comentó con una linda sonrisa.

-Jeje, no crees que hubiera sido más fácil quedarnos en casa a desayunar que venir acá-… le sugerí mientras me rascaba un poco la nuca.

-Es que este desayuno no lo hizo Kasumi-… hacía una pequeña pausa… -Lo hice yo-… de pronto empecé a sentir esa sensación que siempre me daba cuando ella preparaba algo.

-Lo, ¿lo hiciste tú?-… pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto que si-… soltó orgullosa de sí misma.

-Eh, Akane-… comentaba tímidamente… -¿por qué no regresamos a la casa? digo si nos apuramos puede que alcancemos desayuno-… daba la vuelta para poder empezar a correr y librar a mi pobre estomago de los manjares de Akane.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-… me sujetaba fuertemente de la trenza mientras cerraba los ojos con un poco de molestia… -Primero velo, ya sino quieres quedarte no te voy a detener ya-… me comentó viéndome retadoramente a los ojos. Trague saliva, y me voltee para quedar de nuevo frente a ella.

-Está bien-.. Respondí con la esperanza de que al ver la comida podría librarme de aquello que había preparado. Ambos nos sentamos debajo del árbol y ella sacaba las cosas de la canasta, primero sacó un termo para después sacar dos bentos y por último un recipiente redondo.

-Toma-… me entregaba un bento mientras yo dudaba un poco, pero lo tenía que hacer, lentamente lo abrí y para mi sorpresa ahí adentro había un almuerzo muy bien preparado, lucía muy bien a decir verdad.

-Entonces, ¿vas a huir?-… me dijo mientras ella observaba como me quedé mirando fijamente a la comida.

-¿Esto lo preparaste tú?-… le pregunté con duda.

-Ya te dije que sí, pruébalo-… no dude más al ver lo bien que lucía y di el primer bocado.

"¿Qué es esto?" me pregunté mentalmente muy impresionado, inmediatamente empecé a comer más y más bocados mientras Akane ampliaba su sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal está?-… preguntaba ella.

-Es, está delicioso-… paraba de comer porque ya me lo había acabado.

-¿Enserio?-… mostraba una enorme felicidad al oírme decir eso.

-¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?-… quería saber ese cambio tan enorme en su cocina.

-Solo puedo decir que fue con mucha práctica-… sonreía.

-Ya veo-… comenté a la vez que mi estómago rugía pidiendo más comida. De inmediato me puse algo colorado por ese hecho pero ella tomó el recipiente redondo para después abrirlo.

-Sabía que no te llenarías con solo el bento así que preparé unos panes al vapor, son tres tu comete dos y déjame uno a mi eh-… me los ofrecía con amabilidad.

-Gracias-… respondí para probarlos y mi paladar quedó sorprendido nuevamente, estaban deliciosos, no sé qué pasó pero Akane al fin sabía cocinar y muy bien.

* * *

Pasó cerca de una hora y aún seguíamos sentados debajo del árbol, Akane recién acababa de comer, mientras yo bebía un poco de té.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que preparé-… comentaba ella sirviéndose otro poco de té.

-A decir verdad me has dejado sorprendido, no me lo esperaba-… le dije con toda sinceridad.

-Bueno es que hoy en un día muy especial para ti-… me dijo ella.

-¿Para mí?-… interrogué mientras ella reía un poco.

-Claro que si bobo, hoy es tu cumpleaños-… respondió.

-¡Es cierto!, lo había olvidado por completo-… repuse de inmediato… -¿Pero porque nadie en la casa me felicitó?-… dije en voz baja.

-Bueno es que les pedí que no lo hicieran tan temprano porque esta es la primera parte de tu regalo, y como sabía que siempre lo olvidas, supuse que no sospecharías nada-… me dijo con suma ternura.

-No sé qué decir-… fue lo único que dije… -Gracias Akane-…

-No es nada Ranma, pero la mejor parte viene en la tarde, tengo que ir a comprarte tu regalo, así es de que te parece si nos vemos nuevamente aquí al atardecer-… me sugirió mientras se levantaba.

-No es necesario Akane, con lo que has hecho ha sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños-… le dije con todo agradecimiento mientras me paraba.

-Bueno es que ese regalo es algo que necesitas, y por fin se dónde encontrarlo, así que nos vemos al atardecer ¿está bien?, llévate la canasta con las cosas a la casa y te veo al rato-… me decía mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un abrazo… -Feliz cumpleaños Ranma-… susurró.

-Gra-gracias Akane-… le respondí el abrazo sintiendo una calidez que invadía mi corazón. Nos separamos y ella empezaba a caminar del lado contrario a la casa mientras me decía adiós con la mano y sonreía.

-Akane-… susurré su nombre mientras le sonreía también.

* * *

Nuevamente salgo de mis pensamientos y vuelvo a la realidad, -Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido jamás te hubiera dejado ir-… cierro el puño mientras un aura emana de mi cuerpo… -Ahora sé a dónde debo de ir y debo apresurarme lo más pronto que pueda-… digo mientras empiezo a correr a toda velocidad

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!... ¿Cómo están?, hace algo de tiempo que me he desaparecido de aquí jeje, la principal razón es que la uni y demás me ha mantenido ocupado y tuve que dejar de escribir por la misma razón. Bueno dejando eso de lado, ahorita en estas vacaciones me he dado un tiempo para poder compartirles una nueva historia, les comunico que básicamente será algo corta, a lo mucho unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, pero lo hago con mucha dedicación para poder entretenerlos un poco n.n… espero de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y que si gustan dejarme algún comentario son muy bien recibidos y apreciados siempre y cuando sean con respeto n.n. Tengo planeado actualizar esta historia probablemente cada semana, así que espero estén pendientes a las actualizaciones si el fic es de su agrado.**

 **Para mis lectores que siguen la historia de "Salvemos el dojo" antes que nada les pido mil disculpas, deje el fic retenido por el poco tiempo que he tenido y para serle sinceros las ideas están un poco bloqueadas ahí u.u, pero tengo la intención de poder continuarlo después y terminarlo, solo es cuestión de que se me ilumine el foco para poder hacerlo jeje, por lo mientras agradezco a los que me escribieron para comunicarme que la historia les ha gustado n.n**

 **Y sin más por el momento tengo que decir que por ahora ha sido todo, un saludo y un abrazo para todos ustedes, hasta la siguiente actualización n.n**


	2. Atrapada

**Capítulo 2**

 **Atrapada**

-¿Qué está pasando?-… digo muy débilmente mientras lentamente abro mis ojos, me siento muy aturdida, parece como si alguien me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Con mi mano derecha me toco la sien de la frente y con algo de temor descubro que al parecer tengo un fuerte golpe ahí, los rastros de sangre que veo en mi mano lo indican.

Poco a poco mí vista pasa de ser borrosa a una más visible, estoy acostada de lado en un pequeño catre en lo que parece ser un cuarto de calabozo.

-Parece ser que ya despertaste-… me dice un sujeto que está al otro lado de la puerta de dicha habitación horrible.

-¿Qué me pasó?, ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-… me reincorporo de aquel catre un poco mareada todavía y me dirijo a la puerta para tratar de ver quién es. De inmediato la puerta de aquel calabozo se abre y veo la figura de un sujeto muy elegante de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, vestía unas ropas como si fuera de la realeza, pero de la realeza antigua, cosa que me desconcertó mucho.

-Me alegra que el golpe que te diste ayer no te afectó demasiado-… me dice con una sonrisa cínica aquel sujeto.

-¡Maldito!-… respondí con agresividad… -¡¿Dónde está el agua?!-… le pregunto con mucha furia.

-¿Cuál agua?-… me contesta haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-… trato de darle un buen golpe en la cara pero para mí mala suerte el atrapó mi puño fácilmente, además de que me siento muy débil.

-¡Ah ye me acordé!, te refieres a la última porción del agua del Nannichuan de Jusenkyo verdad-… me contesta sujetándome con más dureza el puño.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!-… le interrogo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Descuida la tengo muy bien resguardada, pero no te pongas tan agresiva doncella-… me dice empujándome con agresividad al catre.

-Después te daré explicaciones, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos-… me dijo mientras nuevamente cerraba la puerta de aquel oscuro lugar y se retiraba.

"Ranma"… pienso mientras unas cuantas lágrimas emergen de mis ojos, ni yo misma sé que está pasando en estos momentos, lo único que sé es que Ranma ya debería estar curado de su maldición, pero no es así.

* * *

Ayer después de que ambos desayunamos en aquel parque yo me disponía a comprarle su regalo, sabía que eso lo iba a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo y es que ese regalo era una botella que contenía lo último que quedaba del manantial del hombre ahogado.

Desde hace un mes atrás habían abierto una nueva tienda en la ciudad, una vez caminando de la escuela hacía la casa la vi y me dio curiosidad por saber qué es lo que vendían allí. Cuando entré noté que eran muchísimas antigüedades, muy bonitas por cierto y el lugar era atendido por un viejecito muy amable.

-Puedes preguntar por lo que quieras jovencita-… me informaba el señor al verme dar un vistazo por las cosas que tenía en su tienda.

-Gracias-… contesté con una sonrisa, no había nada que me interesara a decir verdad, así que me disponía a salir cuando de pronto mi vista capta a ver una especie de botella color bronceado la cuál contenía una etiqueta.

-Nannichuan-… leo en voz baja para que de pronto una emoción fuerte me invadiera por dentro… "¿acaso sería…?"… pensé mientras observaba impresionada aquel recipiente.

-Al parecer te llamó la atención el agua del estanque del hombre ahogado-… me dijo el viejecito con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad esta es agua del estanque de Jusenkyo?-… pregunté muy emocionada.

-Veo que sabes de aquel lugar, por eso estás interesada en esa botella-… me dijo cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos… -Efectivamente esa es agua de Jusenkyo, del Nannichuan para ser más específicos-.

No lo podía creer a decir verdad… -¡Pe-pero si hace poco más de un año que esa agua desapareció!-… le comenté un poco exaltada.

-Eso no sabría decirle señorita pero lo que sí puedo decirle es que se agua la recogí desde hace ya unos diez años-… me informó con mucha seguridad… -En uno de mis tantos viajes que hacía antes, fui a Jusenkyo así que me traje botellas llenas de agua de muchos de los estanques y precisamente esa es la última que me queda-…finalizaba el señor.

-¿Diez años?-… suspiraba algo desilusionada… -Esta agua ya no ha de servir al estar tanto tiempo en una botella-… dije en voz baja.

-Claro que aún funciona-… comentó el hombrecito tomando la botella en sus manos… -Estas botellas especiales conservan cualquier líquido, no importa cuánto tiempo pase-.

Me quedé pensativa dudando un poco de las palabras de aquel hombre pero él al percatarse de eso me hizo una demostración. Vertió el agua en un vaso cristalino y en efecto aquel líquido se veía en muy buen estado.

-¿De verdad me asegura que el agua es realmente del Nannichuan?-… le pregunté mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

-Claro que si jovencita, cualquier ser viviente que sea tocado con esta agua será un hombre por completo-… me dijo con suma franqueza aquel anciano que ya no dude más de él.

"¡Esto es maravilloso, al fin Ranma podrá curarse para siempre, tengo que ir a decírselo!"… pensé con suma alegría… "No espera, en un mes es su cumpleaños, ¿y si se la doy de regalo?" recapacité detenidamente… "¡Eso es, se la daré de regalo en su cumpleaños, estoy segura que se pondrá más contento!"… la sonrisa de mi rostro no se podía ocultar, debía comprar esa agua a como diera lugar.

-¿Cuánto vale?-… le pregunté al señor.

-Setenta mil yenes señorita-… contestó él. Casi casi me desmayaba de la cantidad que me había dicho, eso era muchísimo dinero para mí y no podía pagar eso.

-Ande por favor déjemelo un poco más barato-… dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Más barato?, bueno a decir verdad es algo que ya lleva diez años conmigo y no se ha vendido, creo que puedo hacer una excepción en este objeto-… dijo pensativo el viejecito mientras se frotaba la barbilla…. –Lo más barato que puedo dejarlo es en cuarenta y cinco mil yenes-…

Mi corazón se alegró al oír dicha cantidad, era algo que estaba segura que podía pagar… -Espéreme unos cuantos minutos-… salí corriendo como nunca hacia mi casa, llegué y rápidamente me dirigí a mi cuarto, abrí uno de mis cajones y saque una pequeña cajita de madera que tenía bajo llave, la abrí y tomé todos mis ahorros que llevaba, eran exactamente treinta mil yenes que ya había juntado.

Salí rápidamente con el dinero guardado en una bolsa y en ese momento Ranma estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Akane?-… dijo mi nombre al verme un poco agitada… -¿A dónde con tanta prisa?-… pregunto al tenerme frente a frente, la verdad tenía miedo a que me pudiera descubrir.

-Eh bueno yo eh,… yo solo voy al cine con mis amigas jeje, es que ya se me hizo tardísimo y no voy a llegar, ¡nos vemos luego!-… seguí corriendo mientras él se quedaba con un semblante de duda, pero al parecer se había creído dicha mentira y regresé de inmediato a aquel lugar muy agitada

-Tome-… le entregaba al señor todos mis ahorros… -Son treinta mil yenes, pero le aseguro que un mes regresaré y le pagaré los quince mil yenes que me faltan, ¿cree que ya con esto pueda apartarme el nannichuan?-…

-Por supuesto que si señorita, con gusto le apartaré este objeto y ya cuando me entregue el completo podrá llevárselo, mientras le haré un recibo ¿le parece?-… dijo amablemente aquel anciano.

-¡Si muchas gracias!-… suspiraba de alivio al ver que aquel viejecillo había aceptado el trato.

-Aquí tiene señorita y no se preocupe que el nannichuan ya está apartado para usted-… me daba el recibo con una sonrisa mientras que yo nuevamente le agradecía.

Recuerdo también que ese día no pude dormir de la emoción, me sentía muy feliz porque le daría a Ranma lo que tanto buscaba y que creíamos que ya no existía más, lo malo es que para juntar ese dinero tendría que trabajar por un mes para Nabiki y con las ocurrencias que se le ocurren a mi hermana conmigo temía un poco por lo que me fuera a pedir, pero todo sea con tal de juntar ese dinero y pagar por completo el obsequio.

* * *

-Ah-… doy un largo pero silencioso suspiro mientras recuerdo todo aquello dentro de esta pequeña habitación que más parece calabozo. Me pongo de pie un poco más recuperada del mareo que sentía y miro a través de una pequeña ventana en forma de circulo que estaba en una de las paredes de aquí, al parecer está oscuro. Me recargo sobre la pared y lentamente voy doblando mis piernas hasta sentarme en el suelo.

Lo qué no sé muy bien es como rayos me trajeron aquí, lo último que puedo recordar es que yo había llegado a la tienda de aquel viejecito, entré y el señor al verme me recordó de inmediato.

-Veo que eres muy cumplida jovencita jeje-… me dijo al acercarme a él.

-Es que el nannichuan es muy importante para mí y para alguien más-… le comenté algo sonrojada… -Le vengo a pagar lo que le debo-… saqué de mi bolso los quince mil yenes que restaban y que duramente me los había ganado.

-Oh que bien señorita-… el señor recibió su dinero al mismo tiempo que sacaba la sagrada agua para entregármela… -Aquí tiene el agua del hombre ahogado y por lo que noto en su mirada es para alguien a quien usted quiere muchísimo ¿verdad?-… agregaba el dueño de la tienda con una sonrisa.

En ese momento más colorada no me pude haber puesto con lo que dijo el viejecito, a él le dio una leve risa al ver el tono de mi rostro.

-No me equivoqué, hará muy feliz a esa persona-… finalizó con mucha amabilidad.

-Gra-gracias jeje-… le dije con una sonrisa tímida, en ese momento un fuerte estruendo sonó dentro del lugar, parecía que alguien hubiera aventado una bomba o algo, había mucho humo negro, afortunadamente gracias a la velocidad de mis reflejos pude apartarme lo más que pude.

Tosía fuertemente por aquel humo negro que se estaba disipando por el gran agujero que le hicieron al local, de inmediato al percatarme que aquel viejito estaba tirado me moví rápido en su ayuda dejando de lado por un rato la botella del nannichuan, el señor estaba inconsciente, afortunadamente al sentirle el pulso noté que seguía con vida.

-¡Quienes fueron los cobardes que hicieron esto!-… grite enfurecida notando como unas cinco sombras se notaban a través del humo y cuando este se disipó por completo observé a ese joven de pelo castaño quién se encontraba junto con otras cuatro personas sonriendo descaradamente.

-Con que aquí estaba el Nannichuan-… dijo aquel tipo tomando la botella en sus manos.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-… grité desesperada mientras me lanzaba rápidamente en contra de él, no sé cómo lo notó pero al llegar justo enfrente de él me recibió con un fuerte golpe en el estómago que me dejo sin aire para después aventarme con agresividad hacia unas enormes rocas que se encontraban afuera del lugar, desafortunadamente mi cabeza golpeó con una de ellas por el tremendo impacto y lentamente perdí conocimiento mientras veía como aquel tipo se me acercaba.

-Rayos, ¿quién es ese tipo? -… murmuré con frustración al acordarme como fácilmente me había derrotado. De pronto la puerta de aquella habitación nuevamente se abría pero en esta ocasión entraron dos muchachas que al parecer eran de limpieza porque llevaban sus uniformes de maid.

-Acompáñenos señorita por favor, tiene que darse un buen baño y cambiarse ese sucio vestido-… me dijo una de ellas.

-Ayúdenme por favor, me trajeron aquí y no se ni dónde estoy-… les comenté angustiadamente.

-Muy pronto el amo y señor de este lugar le dará las explicaciones que usted quiere, pero ahora sea tan amable de seguirnos por favor-… me informó la otra, yo quería escapar ahora que la puerta estaba abierta, pero por alguna razón me sentía aún algo débil y estaba segura que no llegaría muy lejos.

De cualquier forma tengo que averiguar que está pasando acá, además ese sujeto tiene el regalo de mi prometido y de ninguna manera se lo voy a dejar, además, algo me dice que Ranma no tarda en venir, de eso si estoy muy segura.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!, espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que los que estén de vacaciones las puedan disfrutar por lo que resta, yo mañana ya entro a la escuela y extrañaré descansar u.u jejeje… Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, agradezco muchísimo a cada uno de ustedes por leerla y mejor aún que la coloquen en favoritos y followers, de verdad muchas gracias, también agradezco los reviews, un montón de gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, los leo con mucha alegría cada vez que me los dejan, gracias n.n**

 **Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, cuídense mucho, un abrazo para todos :D**


	3. En tu búsqueda

**Capítulo 3**

 **En tu búsqueda**

Corría y corría a través del bosque, hace ya casi una hora que había salido de Nerima en busca de ella, jamás me perdonaría que algo le pasara y menos que haya sido por culpa mía.

Después de que regresé del parque la duda me invadía muy por dentro, ¿qué sería aquel regalo que dijo Akane?, de seguro sería un abrigo, o alguna camisa china nueva, a decir verdad no me imaginaba que era. Cuando entré a la sala estaba sentada Kasumi y Nabiki junto con mi madre, las tres miraban un programa de concursos que pasaba en la televisión, ese día como no tenía nada que hacer decidí acostarme en el piso de la sala viendo con mucha flojera aquel show, de pronto un corte informativo interrumpía la programación.

-Estimada audiencia, hace unos minutos una fuerte explosión sucedió en nuestra ciudad, parece ser que el lugar era una tienda de antigüedades-… decía la reportera del canal mostrando imágenes de aquel lugar hecho un desastre. Al principio no le tomé nada de importancia a decir verdad pero en ese momento Nabiki quien sostenía un vaso de agua lo soltó quedándose paralizada al ver las escenas que estaban transmitiendo en la televisión.

-Akane-… murmuró para sí misma con un temblor en su voz.

-¿Akane?-… interrogué levantándome inmediatamente del suelo.

-Akane estaba allí-… respondió la hermana de mi prometida señalando con su dedo tembloroso la televisión.

-¡¿Qué!?-… dije al unísono junto con Kasumi y mi madre.

-¡Como que estaba allí, Nabiki, explícame!-… le dije con desesperación. Al principio ella no sabía que decir, pero viendo la gravedad de la situación siguió hablando.

-Ella te había ido a comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños a esa tienda-… finalizó con un nudo en la garganta, en ese momento sentía que una espina atravesaba mi corazón, imaginar que algo malo le habría pasado no lo soportaba.

-Al parecer solo hubo una persona herida en el lugar-… decía la reportera captando toda nuestra atención nuevamente… -Nos dicen los paramédicos que se trata de un anciano de unos setenta años y por lo que nos informan solo sufrió heridas leves, sin embargo lo llevaran al hospital central de Nerima para revisarlo más profundamente-… informaba la chica.

-¡Que alivio!-… soltaba un suspiro mi madre junto con las Tendo ya que al parecer Akane ya no se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo algo muy dentro de mí me decía que las cosas no estaban tan bien, así que para no preocuparlas les dije que tenía que salir, pero sin decirles a donde.

* * *

A toda velocidad y saltando a través de los techos llegué de inmediato a aquel hospital, algo me decía que ese viejito podía tener más información de lo que pasó.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿aquí está el señor que trajeron por una explosión que pasó en una tienda?-… le pregunté a la enfermera.

-En efecto jovencito, acá se encuentra-… contestó.

-¿Puedo verlo?-… cuestioné de inmediato.

-¿Eres familiar de él?-… me dijo poniéndome en jaque, jamás me iban a permitir verlo sino era nada de ese señor.

-Soy… soy su nieto-… le respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-Oh ya veo, bueno tendrás que esperar, en estos momentos le están haciendo una serie de estudios, vuelve en una hora-… contestaba la enfermera quien al parecer se había creído que yo era nieto de aquel hombre.

Tomé un poco de aire y trate de relajarme, a lo mejor solo estaba un poco paranoico por lo que sucedió y Akane estaba bien, así que decidí que lo mejor era ir a buscarla. Corría y corría, buscaba de techo en techo viendo a todos lados para ver si ella se encontraba caminando por algún lugar, el no verla me empezó a preocupar nuevamente, así que de nuevo me dirigí a casa a ver si ya había regresado y para mi des fortuna no había sido así, esta vez no tenía duda algo le había pasado. Nuevamente me dirigí al hospital para poder hablar con aquel viejito, le pedí de nuevo a la enfermera si podía verlo y esta vez me permitió pasar.

-Tienes solo diez minutos porque tu abuelo necesita descansar-…me informaba mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba acostado aquel señor quién parecía estaba dormido.

-Disculpe, señor-… le toque con delicadeza el hombro derecho y éste abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Quién es usted?-… me preguntó mirándome detenidamente.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome-… le respondí… -Antes que nada lamento lo que sucedió con su tienda, pero estoy acá porque sé que una chica de cabellos cortos y azules estuvo en su tienda hoy que sucedió el accidente y estoy muy preocupado por ella-… le explicaba tratando de obtener alguna información de Akane.

-La muchacha que compró el Nannichuan-… dijo sin pensarlo mucho el anciano.

-¿Nannichuan?-… dije confundido.

-La señorita que me describes, hace un mes acudió a mi tienda y se interesó mucho en el Nannichuan, hoy fue a pagarme lo que le faltaba para que se lo pudiera llevar-… comentó el viejito. Yo en ese momento me quedé helado, no sabía que decir ni que pensar, muchas preguntas venían a mi mente, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que realmente quería saber es que pasó con Akane.

-Señor, ¿la chica pudo irse antes de que sucediera la explosión en su tienda?-… le pregunté deseando de todo corazón que me dijera que sí.

-Lamento decirte que ella estaba conmigo en el momento exacto que pasó la explosión-… comentó con una expresión de tristeza. Me quedé paralizado ante la repuesta, mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Sabe si le pasó algo?-… le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Muchacho lo que te voy a decir es muy serio así que escucha atentamente-… me avisó el anciano... –Tu prometida no está acá en nuestra dimensión, puedo percibir que se la llevaron a una dimensión sumamente maligna, a otro mundo para que me entiendas mejor-…

-¿Una dimensión maligna?-… dije… -¿Qué es eso?-… pregunté.

-Es un pequeño lugar que se encuentra en otro plano, es liderada por un ser lleno de maldad y si mis instintos no me fallan puedo asegurarte que él fue el causante de la explosión en mi tienda-… se detuvo mientras parecía que pensaba detenidamente las cosas para proseguir… -Desde aquí puedo notar como el lugar donde está mi tienda se siente esa mala energía-…

-¡¿Cómo sabe eso?!-… interrogué muy confundido, ¿acaso este señor estaba loco?, pensaba.

-Es que yo soy a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman un brujo, no te miento-… decía muy seguro de sí aquel viejito... –Debes creerme-… finalizó. No tuve de otra más que creer en lo que decía aquel señor, yo estaba consiente que en el mundo existen otras dimensiones y cosas extraordinarias que cuestan de creer, así que no dude más y me disponía a buscar a Akane en aquel lugar.

-¿Cree que esa chica esté allá?-… le pregunté para cerciorarme que estaba seguro.

-Desde aquí puedo percibir su presencia, los corazones nobles y buenos son los que más energía emiten y a pesar de que solo estuve con ella muy poco tiempo pude notar que ella posee un enorme corazón-… me dijo… -No estoy seguro del porque se la llevaron, pero debe estar en un grave peligro al estar en ese lugar-…

-Tengo que ir a buscarla entonces, agradezco mucho su ayuda y espero se mejore pronto-… le dije mientras le hacía una reverencia para poder irme.

-Espera muchacho-… me pidió para obtener nuevamente mi atención… -Para poder entrar a otras dimensiones necesitas una poción que abre portales, cada uno de estos portales se debe abrir en una ubicación específica, afortunadamente te puedo ayudar en eso-… comentó con una sonrisa.

-¡Agradezco su ayuda!-… exclamé, para mi fortuna no tenía que ir a pedirle ayuda al viejo de Happosai o a la abuela de Shampoo porque sabía que sería un martirio que se entrometieran.

-El portal de esa dimensión está exactamente en el bosque profundo de Nerima a la entrada de una cueva enorme, tienes que ir allí y en un pequeño riachuelo que pasa a la entrada de dicha cueva tienes que verter una poción para que inmediatamente se abra el portal-… informaba el anciano con todos los detalles.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir esa poción?-… pregunté.

-Tendrás que ir a lo que queda de mi tienda, y en la mesa más antigua que veas hay un cajón, dentro de ahí encontrarás una caja que contiene muchas pociones, la que tu buscas es una de color verde, es la única de ese color así que no tendrás problema en identificarla-… comentó seguro el viejito.

-De nuevo agradezco mucho su ayuda, tengo que apresurarme así es de que me voy-… le agradecía nuevamente, pero de nuevo me detuvo.

-Muchacho tienes que saber que los portales solo se abren cada amanecer, así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para poder hacerlo, es la única manera-… finalizaba.

-Pero no puedo esperar hasta mañana-… comenté un poco exaltado.

-Lo siento, pero de otra forma no es posible abrir el portal hacia esa dimensión-… me explicó haciéndome entenderlo… -Ten mucho cuidado y rescata a esa jovencita que se nota que eres tú a quien quiere mucho-… dijo mientras me ponía un poco sonrojado, pero no era hora de apenarse, así que sin más me despedí de él y llegué a la casa para decirles a todos lo que estaba pasando.

Afortunadamente después de que el tío Soun diera un llanto incesante y las hermanas de Akane mostraran mucha preocupación al principio, depositaron su confianza en mí para traerla de regreso después de explicarles que mañana mismo a primera hora me iría a dicho sitio.

* * *

Inmediatamente me fui hacía el lugar del atentado, para mi buena fortuna la policía ya se había retirado y solo habían dejado rodeado el lugar con cintas de no pasar. Mirando cuidadosamente a todos lados me metí rápidamente al lugar para que nadie me viera y me fuera a culpar por el incidente, busque entre un montón de cosas que estaban tiradas y vi una mesa destruida casi en toda su totalidad, al parecer esa era la mesa que el viejito me había dicho y en efecto, tenía un cajón el cual abrí rápidamente encontrándome con la caja de pociones, tome la de color verde y rápidamente me escabullí del lugar, al fin tenía la llave para entrar a ese otro mundo.

La noche ha caído rápidamente y menos mal que nunca les he dicho la fecha de mi cumple años a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi que sino de seguro estarían aquí haciéndome un alboroto por demostrar quién es la mejor prometida para mí, ahora lo que necesito es tratar de dormir lo mejor que pueda, sé que me costará hacerlo con la intranquilidad que siento al saber que Akane está en otro lado y lo peor es que pudiera estar en peligro.

-Akane-… murmuro su nombre mientras permanezco acostado en mi futón viendo el techo de la habitación, será mejor que me duerma ya que necesitaré energía mañana.

* * *

A primera hora del día me levanto por mi cuenta, cosa rara en mí, pero en esta ocasión mi mente y mi corazón hacen que rápidamente me pare del futón, me di una ducha rápida y para mi sorpresa mi madre me había preparado un desayuno.

-Anda hijo come que no sabremos si vas a tardar en ir por tu prometida-… me invita ella con una sonrisa, así es de que rápidamente comí el almuerzo y me despido de mi mamá dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Comencé a correr rápidamente a través de la ciudad para llegar al bosque e introducirme en él, debía de darme prisa ya que el amanecer estaba por llegar y tenía que estar en la entrada de aquella cueva para entrar a esa dichosa dimensión. Corría tan rápido que ni cuenta me di del tiempo que me tomó llegar a ese lugar.

La cueva se veía enorme y un poco escalofriante, tal como lo había dicho aquel señor, en la entrada pasaba un pequeño riachuelo, así que espere solo unos minutos para ver como los primeros rayos del sol se veían en el horizonte, era hora de ir por Akane, saque la poción de una de mis bolsas y la vertí en el riachuelo e inmediatamente una brillante luz color verde iluminó todo el lugar y el contorno de la entrada de la cueva se puso del mismo color, sin dudarlo me introduje ahí dentro y de inmediato me llevo a esa dimensión maligna, se sentía mucho frío y el cielo tenía un color verde negrizco, parecía que la soledad y las penumbras habitaban el lugar, empecé a caminar viendo como todos los árboles del lugar estaban secos y percibí como el viento se sentía helado, caminé sin rumbo fijo solo guiado por mis instintos y a lo lejos pude divisar lo que parecía un castillo.

"Akane debe estar ahí"… pensé de inmediato al ver que la única estructura que había en este lugar era ese castillo. Me moví a toda velocidad, tenía que llevarme a mi prometida de este macabro lugar y así iba a ser, sino dejaría de llamarme Ranma Saotome.

Parado justo en la entrada enorme de aquel lugar pensaba en escabullirme saltando uno de los muros, eso no era problema para mí, pero la entrada principal que estaba cerrada con una enorme puerta de madera se abrió lentamente y para mi sorpresa un centenar de sujetos vestidos con armadura de caballero parecía que me esperaban, todos portaban armas filosas y punzocortantes. Me detuve para dar un respiro profundo, esto no sería tan fácil como creía.

-¡Atrápenlo!-… alguien daba la orden y aquellos sujetos empezaban su cacería contra mí, pero creo que ellos no saben que abemos humanos con poderes que no son de nuestro mundo y ahorita mismo se los iba a demostrar.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!... Espero se encuentren muy bien n.n nuevamente les traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por seguirme dejando sus valiosos comentarios y por seguir poniendo el fic dentro de sus favoritos, de verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerles por todo su apoyo. Con esta actualización hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el final y estará un poco más extenso así que ya estoy trabajando en él.**

 **Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, nos leemos en el final de esta historia, cuídense mucho, un abrazo para todos :D**


	4. El mejor regalo

**Capítulo 4**

 **El mejor regalo…**

Luego de salir de aquel calabozo iba siguiendo a ese par de maids quienes por cierto eran muy jóvenes, tal vez de mi edad o un año mayor que yo a lo mucho, caminaba lentamente en medio de ellas dos mientras recorríamos aquel lugar. Subimos las escaleras y el ambiente tétrico que se encontraba allá abajo cambiaba por completo en el nivel superior de lo que parecía ser un lujoso castillo. Los pasillos lucían muy elegantes con enormes pinturas que adornaban las paredes y los techos hacían colgar unos bonitos canceles que iluminaban todo el lugar.

"Debo averiguar todo esto"… pensaba mientras atentamente veía todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor.

-Por aquí señorita-… dijo una de aquellas chicas abriendo una de las tantas habitaciones de ese lugar. Nos introducimos en ella y una de las maids me daba un vestido azul marino que parecía como el de una de esas bellas doncellas de hace muchos siglos.

-Tome un baño y después póngase esto de favor-… me invitó al momento que me mostraba el cuarto de baño de aquel lugar.

-Nosotras la esperaremos aquí afuera para ayudarle a ponerse el vestido-… me dijo la otra joven. Me introduje al cuarto de baño con la esperanza de buscar alguna ventana y escabullirme de aquellas dos para empezar a investigar qué es lo que pasaba pero desafortunadamente no había ni una sola ventana.

"Rayos"… pensé con frustración, tendría que seguirles el modo a esas personas. Me metí a la ducha quitándome los rastros de sangre que estaban en mi frente y a la vez pensaba que a lo mejor mi familia ya se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia, pero sobre todo él, había quedado de verme con Ranma ayer y estoy casi segura que ya sabe que algo pasa.

Sonrío un poco al pensar eso, aunque a veces se comporte como un tonto inmaduro tengo que reconocer que cuando algo me pasa cruza mar y tierra para poder encontrarme, más sin embargo por ahora tengo que dar lo mejor de mí para poder averiguar qué es lo que sucede y así tal vez poder escapar no sin antes tomar el Nannichuan que me pertenece

* * *

De inmediato me muevo ágilmente en contra de aquellos tipos que parecen caballeros, empiezo a dar un festín de movimientos y técnicas para derribar a cada una de esas personas. Noto como no son tan fuertes como pensaba, lo que si me llama la atención es que cada vez aparecen más y más con la intención de atacarme, pero no hay problema tengo puños y patadas para cada uno de ellos, no tengo necesidad de usar mis técnicas especiales así que se me hace mucho más fácil ir derribando uno por uno.

Pasaban los minutos, incluso juraría que ya había pasado una hora y aún seguía derribando a los enemigos, me sentía un poco agitado porque no había parado de pelear en este tiempo, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

-¡Toma!-… daba el último golpe al último caballero que me había atacado, al parecer ya eran todos, mire a mí alrededor y noté como cientos de ellos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

-Les advertí que no sería tan fácil detenerme-… digo mientras sigo mi camino a la entrada de ese castillo que se veía enorme por dentro, así que sin más me disponía a buscar a Akane dentro de ese lugar.

* * *

Luego de que me diera una ducha y me pusieran ese vestido que me quedaba muy ajustado por cierto, me llevaron a una enorme sala, en el centro se encontraba una pintura de aquel tipo sospechoso.

-Así que ya estás lista mi linda doncella-… entraba el tipo acompañado de sus secuaces que lo acompañaron en el momento de la explosión.

-¡Ahora si canalla, dime que quieres y quien eres!-… le exigí frunciendo el ceño con solo verlo.

-Tranquila, no hay necesidad de enojarse-… dijo el castaño… -Me llamo Kentaro Tetsu y seré tu futuro esposo-… soltó dejándome desconcertada al instante.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-… pregunté muy confundida.

-Que a partir de hoy mi querida doncella, te nombro como mi prometida… porqué crees que te traje a esta, mi dimensión-… me dijo con media sonrisa. –La verdad es que yo solo buscaba el Nannichuan pero el ver a una mujer tan hermosa en ese lugar supe que te tendría que llevar conmigo para darte el grandísimo honor de ser la prometida del amo y señor de esta dimensión, la treceava dimensión para ser más específico-…

-La treceava dimensión-… dije mientras procesaba todo aquello que el tipo me decía.

-Así es querida mía, hay muchas dimensiones en el universo y como verás yo soy el amo de esta dimensión-… mencionaba.

-Maldito hasta crees que me casaré contigo-… respondí apretando mi puño y con unas ganas de lanzarme en contra de él por su descaro.

-Oh claro que lo harás doncella-… reía cínicamente.

-Deja de reírte como un idiota y dime dónde está mi Nannichuan-… hablé con la poca paciencia que me quedaba y dominando la furia que sentía por dentro.

-¿Esto?-… sacaba la botella del Nannichuan y me la mostraba… -Pues verás necesito el agua para poder quitarme la ruin maldición con la que nací-…me informaba, ¿acaso sería que él también…? Pensaba sorprendida mientras una de sus sirvientas traía un poco de agua fría y la vertía en la cabeza de aquel hombre con su consentimiento y de pronto la transformación sucedió, su cuerpo masculino cambiaba rápidamente a uno femenino. Yo observaba estupefacta, jamás pensé que alguien más tuviera la misma maldición que Ranma, aunque por lo que me dijo ese sujeto, él la padecía desde nacimiento.

-También te conviertes en mujer-… comenté anudada.

-Ahora entiendes porque necesito esta agua-… comentaba ahora ese hombre convertido en mujer.

-¡Esa agua es mía y no voy a permitir que me la robes y mucho menos que quieras que sea tu prometida!-… mencioné con agresividad.

-Me gusta tu carácter, eres el tipo de mujer que me atraen-… comentaba el tal Kentaro vertiéndose ahora un poco de agua caliente para volver a la normalidad… -En dos días tengo planeado casarme contigo-… decía mientras se me acercaba sospechosamente, yo empezaba a colocarme en posición de combate pero el tipo de alguna manera consiguió acorralarme en contra la pared así es de que de inmediato intenté soltarle un buen golpe pero sigilosamente lo detuvo, rápidamente quise brindarle un rodillazo pero con su otra mano lo detuvo. Aquel tipo Kentaro me tomó fuertemente de las muñecas lastimándome un poco y dándome cuenta que su fuerza era sobrenatural.

-No te resistas, porque te va a ir muy mal-… me susurró al oído provocándome un escalofrió.

-¡Akane!-… escuché aquella voz que me hacía sentir mucha tranquilidad.

-¡Ranma!-… inmediatamente exclamé su nombre con un una gran sonrisa mirándolo como entraba al lugar.

-Así que tú eres el intruso, vaya veo que acabaste con todos mis soldados-… dijo aquel sujeto que aún me tenía aprisionada contra la pared.

-No eran más que unos patéticos debiluchos-… comentó Ranma para moverse a una velocidad sigilosamente rápida y brindarle una fuerte patada en su torso y derribarlo.

-¿Akane estás bien, no te hicieron nada?-… me preguntó tocando mi rostro con ambas manos.

-No me paso nada malo Ranma-… le dije con sumo alivio viendo sus bellos ojos azules.

-¿Y esto?-… de nuevo me interrogó al notar una pequeña herida en mi frente.

-No es nada serio de verdad, me alegra que hayas venido-… le mencioné mientras tomaba sus manos al ver su preocupación en el rostro, no sé cómo llegó acá pero me alegra que lo hiciera.

-Akane que bueno que estás bien-… me dijo aliviadamente y me abrazó sin pensarlo…

-¡No saben con quién se han metido, ahora me las van a pagar!-… amenazó mi prometido al tipo que se encontraba levantándose del piso limpiándose un poco de sangre que emanaba de su boca.

-¡Atáquenlo!-… dijo el sujeto a sus acompañantes para que se le lanzaran todos a la vez, aquellos tipos que le acompañaban se notaban muy fuertes y rápidos en sus ataques y para su suerte lograban conectarle golpes en la cara y en el torso.

-¡El truco de las castañas!-… Ranma lanzaba su primera técnica especial a esos sujetos colocándoles cientos de golpes en tan poco tiempo, pero ellos sin duda alguna no se rendirían con eso, inmediatamente dos de ellos lo atraparon y lo sujetaron con una fuerza enorme mientras los otros dos empezaban a brindarle golpes a puño cerrado en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Ranma!-… grité al ver como esos sujetos estaban golpeando duramente a mi prometido, sin pensarlo me disponía a ayudarlo a enfrentar a esos sujetos así que rápidamente me moví en contra de ellos dando un par de patadas giratorias a los hombres que sostenían a Ranma logrando que lo soltarán para que él se encargara de los otros dos dándoles un gancho al hígado y seguidamente tomar sus cabezas para chocarlas fuertemente.

-¡Ja!... se necesitarán más que golpes para derrotar a mis hombres más poderosos-… comentaba el tal Kentaro con media sonrisa mientras veíamos como los sujetos se reincorporaban de los fuertes golpes que les proporcionamos.

-Así que no bastan simples golpes, bueno no importa-… comentó seguro de si Ranma viendo retadoramente a los tipos.

-Ranma hay que tener cuidado-… le sugerí a mi prometido poniéndome en posición de combate.

-Descuida Akane, déjame esto a mí-… me dijo viéndome de reojo mientras notaba como un aura roja empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo.

-¡Acaben con él!-… ordenaba Kentaro para que los cuatro tipos nuevamente se lanzaran en contra de nosotros.

-¡Rugido de león!-…. Exclamaba Ranma sacando todo ese potencial enorme en contra de nuestros enemigos.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!-… oí como el líder de los sujetos se quedaba pasmado y esquivaba rápidamente el ataque, sin embargo sus hombres sucumbieron ante esa técnica que les había caído por sorpresa. El rugido de león de Ranma fue tan poderoso que incluso los muros de una parte del castillo colapsaron provocando que gran parte del techo empezara a caer. Inmediatamente Ranma al notar eso me tomó en sus brazos esquivando velozmente los pedazos del lugar que se estaba derrumbando y logró que saliéramos de ahí.

-Eso estuvo cerca-… comentó un poco agitado ya fuera del castillo, bajándome delicadamente de sus brazos.

-¡Cuidado Ranma!-… advertí desesperadamente al ver como un ataque con energía maligna se dirigía hacia nosotros, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el impacto chocó contra la espalda de mi prometido.

¡Ranmaa!-… grité al ver como caía de rodillas para después desplomarse al suelo, inmediatamente lo tomé en mis brazos creyendo lo peor, unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a surgir de mis ojos al ver como estaba desvanecido, sin embargo solo estaba mal herido.

-Creo que me pase de energía-… dijo ese malvado bajando sus brazos, al parecer él le había lanzado por la espalda ese poderoso ataque.

-¡Maldito!-… le dije furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento querida doncella, pero tenía que deshacerme de ese tipo para que nos dejara en paz, además destruyó mi castillo y acabó con mis hombres, se lo merecía-… comentaba cínicamente.

-Esta me la pagarás-… dije secamente mientras bajaba a Ranma de mis brazos y me levante del piso dispuesta a acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-No me digas que quieres pelear-… mencionó burlonamente el tipo viéndome a los ojos.

-¡Te voy a destruir!-… exclamé más enojada.

-Está bien, si tengo que darte una buena lección para que me aceptes ven, atácame-… comentó al mismo tiempo que el cielo rugía y una tremenda lluvia comenzaba a caer provocando que ese hombre cambiara de apariencia masculina a femenina… -Vaya, hasta suerte tienes, mis poderes disminuyen al convertirme en chica, pero aún así puedo darte tu merecido por ser tan terca-… comentó la ahora mujer.

-Te haré tragarte tus palabras ahora mismo-… comenté en voz baja sintiendo como una enorme fuerza empezaba a brotar de mi interior, no importaba que la lluvia se sintiera helada, un calor que nunca había sentido emanaba de mi cuerpo, en ese momento rasgué la falda de ese abultado vestido para poder tener mejor movilidad en mis piernas.

Con una velocidad increíblemente rápida me lancé en contra de mi oponente brindándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago para después conectarle un codazo en el mentón y posteriormente una patada en su rostro, mandándola a volar al menos un par de metros de mí, me quedé sorprendida a decir verdad, es la primera vez que peleaba de esta manera.

-¿Cómo es que tus ataques se sienten más fuertes?-… comentó Kentaro levándose y sobándose el rostro enfurecido además de que un poco de sangre empezaba a brotar de su nariz… -¡Y peor aún que me hayas lastimado un poco, me las pagarás!-… exclamó como si se tratara de un grito de guerra y a una velocidad feroz llegó frente a mí y empezó a soltar un sinfín de puñetazos pero ágilmente movía mis manos para bloquear cada uno de ellos. Intentó darme un fuerte golpe en la cara así que sin que lo notara me agache rápidamente esquivando el golpe para poder lanzarle un fuerte gancho a su torso que la dobló por el dolor, inmediatamente le metí un fuerte rodillazo en el mentón derribándola nuevamente. Se notaba que su fuerza y sus ataques no eran los mismos que cuando estaba convertido en hombre, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad para darle su merecido.

-No puede ser-… comentaba aquella mujer frustrada.

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad de rendirte y darme lo que me has robado… ¡quiero el Nannichuan!-… exclamé sintiendo como aún la sangre me hervía.

-El Nannichuan, ¡es cierto!-… sacaba inmediatamente de una de sus bolsas la botella que contenía el agua del hombre ahogado… -¡Si me vierto esto jamás me convertiré en mujer y para des fortunio tuyo mi querida prometida tendrás que pagar esta humillación que me has dado!-… reía mientras destapaba la botella y se preparaba para utilizar el agua.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-… grité para que rápidamente le diera una patada vertical en la mano donde sostenía dicha botella. El recipiente que contenía el agua salió volando a unos cuantos metros de nosotras cayendo en ese grueso lodo que se había formado en todo el lugar por la intensa lluvia que caía.

Corrí desesperadamente al ver como el líquido de la botella empezaba a derramarse, pero en ese momento alcancé a ver de reojo como mi enemiga me lanzaba un ataque similar como el que le tiró a Ranma, inmediatamente me quité del paso de dicha energía para ver como aquel ataque caía exactamente donde estaba la botella provocando una explosión y desapareciendo por completo la única esperanza que tenía para que mi prometido se curara de su maldición

-¡No!-… grité con desesperación… -¡Destruiste el Nannichuan, el regalo de mi prometido!-… dije furiosa encarando nuevamente a Kentaro… -¡No te lo perdonaré!-… como fiera me lance en contra de ella brindándole una serie de ataques que ni uno solo pudo esquivar, con un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla vi como caía inconsciente dejándola fuera de combate.

-Lo logré-… dije para mí misma mientras caía de rodillas sintiéndome agitada por esta pelea, vi como Ranma aún seguía en el piso inconsciente así que me puse de pie y fui a donde estaba para tomarlo nuevamente en mis brazos, ni el agua de la lluvia lo despertaba, me quedé observándole su apariencia femenina, al parecer la maldición era algo que siempre iba a tener, me sentía tan impotente que solo agaché la cabeza diciendo lo siento.

En ese momento vi como aquellas maids se acercaban, inmediatamente me puse de pie, seguramente me iban atacar por lo que le había hecho a su amo pero me sorprendí al notar que sus rostros se veían contentos, hasta aliviados diría yo.

-Gracias señorita, gracias por haber derrotado a Kentaro-… dijo una de ellas.

-¿Eh?-… pregunté confundida.

-Kentaro es un invasor, las amas legítimas de este lugar somos mi hermana y yo-… comentó la otra chica.

-¿Quieren decir que él no es el dueño de esta dimensión?-… pregunté.

-No lo es, hace varios siglos este lugar era próspero y bueno, nosotras gobernábamos aquí, pero Kentaro un día apareció de la nada invadiendo nuestro hogar y logrando ponernos a su merced-… me explicaban.

-Nosotras no somos peleadoras y no somos tan fuertes para poder acabar con un enemigo así, prácticamente aquel sujeto logró invadir con su maldad esta dimensión y jamás nos habíamos podido revelar… pero que alegría que al fin lo hayan derrotado-… dijeron con felicidad.

Me quedé pasmada al oír a esas chicas, ahora que lo pienso desde la primera vez que las vi siempre me habían tratado con amabilidad y el aura que emanaban no se sentía como el de las demás personas de acá.

-Tengo que decirles que Kentaro no está eliminado, solo inconsciente y en cualquier momento puede despertar, aún estamos en peligro-… comenté un poco preocupada.

-Ya no hay problema señorita, lo expulsaremos de nuestra dimensión a otra-… me dijo una de las chicas que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?-… interrogué sorprendida.

-Claro, al ser las dueñas legitimas de este lugar podemos expulsar a quien queramos y a donde queramos, solo que nunca lo habíamos podido hacer ya que Kentaro siempre estaba alerta e incluso se había auto protegido así mismo con un hechizo, pero ahora que esta convertido en mujer y mal herido ese hechizo se debilita y podemos sacarlo de aquí-… dijo la otra chica que tenía el cabello rubio también solo que a diferencia de la otra, esta tenía ojos azules. Entonces vi como ambas abrían una especie de portal y tomaban el cuerpo de Kentaro mandándolo ahí adentro para después sellar el portal rápidamente.

-¿A dónde lo mandaron?-… pregunté.

-A un lugar que se conoce como la dimensión vacía, no hay nada ahí, así que quedará vagando por siempre en ese lugar y no se preocupe, jamás podrá salir de ahí ya que solo es posible entrar, más nunca salir-… me informaron sonrientes. Al fin esta pesadilla había acabado e incluso la lluvia al fin había cesado, pareciera que el destierro de Kentaro quitó el ambiente tétrico del lugar ya que ese horrible cielo se despejaba para empezar a mostrar uno de un hermoso azul marino.

-Auch-… exclamaba Ranma adolorido, poco a poco abría los ojos mirándome al instante… -Akane-… dijo mi nombre mientras lentamente se reincorporaba… -¡Donde está ese sujeto!-… volvía en si con un estado de preocupación.

-Descuida, ya todo ha acabado-… le comenté regalándole una sonrisa y sin pensarlo me lance a abrazarle, me sentía contenta que el ataque que recibió no paso a mayores.

* * *

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó-… dijo Ranma ya convertido en hombre, le había explicado absolutamente todo desde el principio hasta lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes.

-No pude rescatar el Nannichuan que tanto querías Ranma, era tu regalo, lo siento-… comenté un poco triste porque el agua se había perdido para siempre, pero cuando me di cuenta mi prometido ya me tenía abrazada dejándome colorada al instante.

-Tonta, a mí no ya no me importa eso porque el mejor regalo del mundo es que tú estés conmigo-… me comentó tímidamente y dejándome sin palabras, no era una declaración pero en ese momento mi corazón confirmaba que yo era lo que Ranma más quería.

-Vaya que bonita pareja-… comentó la rubia de ojos verdes para que mi prometido y yo nos separáramos rápidamente de ese abrazo sumamente colorados.

-Lamentamos que la botella del Nannichuan se perdiera, pero como regalo para ambos les tenemos algo que les encantará-… dijo la rubia de zafiros azules con una sonrisa mientras que con sus manos abría otro portal… -Es el portal para que regresen a su dimensión, pero escogí un lugar que de seguro es significativo para ustedes, gracias por rescatar este lugar, pueden visitarnos cuando quieran-...

-Hasta pronto y sean felices-… dijo la otra moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, ambas nos dijeron que volverían a darle ese toque vivo y pacifico al lugar, además de que se habían desecho de los malos mandándolos a diferentes lugares vacíos encerrándolos de por vida, así que no había por qué preocuparse.

-Hora de irnos Ranma-… le dije a mi prometido mientras este asentía con una sonrisa, nos despedimos y cruzamos ese portal para regresar a nuestro mundo, finalmente llegamos y justamente terminamos donde todo empezó, aquel bonito parque donde al fin Ranma le había gustado mi comida, que digo gustar, encantar. Estábamos exactamente en ese árbol y por lo que notamos ya era de noche y el cielo estaba sumamente estrellado viéndose tan místico, empecé a caminar pero cálidamente sentí como su mano tomaba la mía.

-No hay prisa Akane, quedémonos aquí un rato-… me invitaba al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a observar ese hermoso cielo.

-Tienes razón-… dije sentándome a su lado para que el me pasara su brazo mientras yo muy contenta recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro y saben algo, para mí el mejor regalo del mundo es que sabía que siempre estaríamos el uno con el otro y que a pesar de las adversidades Ranma y yo siempre las enfrentaríamos de la mano juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hola!... ¿cómo han estado?, espero que se encuentren de maravilla n.n Aunque ya ando con un buen de cosas que hacer de la uni me pude dar la oportunidad de escribir y por consiguiente traerles el final de esta historia, de verdad que siempre escribir para mi es una gran distracción y un gusto porque sé que ustedes están ahí para leer las ideas que uno se imagina y que mejor que con uno de nuestros animes más amados que es Ranma ½ n.n… No puedo decir más que muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por seguir, poner en favoritos y dejarme sus valiosos comentarios que para mí siempre valen oro, espero que el final y la historia en general haya sido de su gusto y agrado :D**

 **Gracias a: mcppprsa, MadokaKaname896, Sav21, znta, Guest, RyaOtaku, Haro Adrianne, nancyricoleon, Maxhika y joa-chan por dejar sus reviews a lo largo de la historia, muchas gracias n.n**

 **Y bueno, con esta historia ha sido todo n.n… espero leernos pronto con algún otro fic, por lo mientras me despido, cuídense mucho, un fuerte abrazo para ustedes :D**


End file.
